


To Catch An Alpha

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Attraction, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Size Difference, sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Omega Keith works in a Dry Cleaners. He's set his sights on one particular customer.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	To Catch An Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure unflinching Alpha/Omega smut.  
> Thank you for reading xoxoxox
> 
> Originally written as a thread on Twitter.  
> Come say hi  
> [ **twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
> 

Omega Keith gets reprimanded by his boss at the Dry Cleaners after too many complaints about missing clothing. 

Keith feigns innocence, knowing full well all the clothes are piled up in his nest at home.

The complaints are all from the same customer: Alpha Shiro. 

Shiro's not stupid. He suspects the little Omega with the violet eyes who works there. Next time he drops off his clothes he adds an extra item bagged and tagged especially for Keith. 

A t-shirt he's slept in for 2 days. 

The Omega opens the bag and purrs with delight. 

As soon as Keith gets home he slips out of his work clothes and takes the t-shirt out of the bag. He crawls into his nest and rubs the garment all over his body. Shiro's strong scent makes him hum with pleasure, his eyes bright. 

_Such a good Alpha_

_Mine_

After Shiro collects his suits 2 days later he finds a little gift in one of the pockets. A small square of silk fabric infused with Keith's slick. The big Alpha growls, the sweet scent making him horny, eager to rut. Violet eyes feeding his hunger.

_Omega_

_Mine_

A little later Keith overhears his boss tell a customer they close at three on a Saturday, but his 'assistant' stays until six. The man needs to collect a specific shirt. Keith doesn't need to look who it is.   
He knows that voice. He knows that scent.

_Alpha_

_He wants to play_

Shiro guessed the Omega stayed behind, but he needed to be sure.

That Saturday he arrives at 4. The door opens before he knocks.

Violet eyes welcome him inside. 

The humid air is laced with a heady sweet aroma. It drifts around him, heavy and intoxicating.

_Mine_

Keith locks the door. His movements are intentionally slow and fluid, keeping the Alpha waiting. He casually strolls to the back of the store, turning his head only once. A violet gaze, _luring_ the big man, _enticing_ him to follow. 

Shiro's instincts take over.

_Want_

All day the Omega prepared for the Alpha's arrival, fingering himself at regular intervals, encouraging the flow of sweet smooth slick. By the time Shiro walked through the door Keith's scent was ripe and ready. 

He's in control, the Alpha is powerless.

_Mine_

Amid the racks of clothes Keith stalls. He _feels_ the Alpha, the heat from his body closing in behind him. A soft growl in his ear sends shivers down his spine. A strong grip lifts his hand as Shiro sniffs and licks his fingers, sensing the remnants of his slick. 

A subtle purr tells Shiro the Omega is ready for him, _wants_ him, _needs_ him. The faint taste of sweet slick on his fingers fuels the Alpha's insatiable thirst.

_More_

He wants to crawl between those slim thighs, lap at the little Omega's sweet soaked hole.

_All mine_

Keith moves away towards another door. Suddenly the Alpha pushes him up against the panels, shoving his big thigh between the Omega's legs. A tiny moan escapes Keith's throat as he feels Shiro grinding against his ass. His big hands lifting his hips into position. 

The Alpha could take him there and then. Keith isn't strong enough to stop him, but he knows Shiro isn't like that. They've been playing the long game, building to this moment.

_Soon my good Alpha_

Keith gives a firm but gentle nudge of his elbow, making Shiro stop. 

He opens the door to the supply room where he's created a makeshift nest from some of the uncollected items of clothing. After six months they get sold or destroyed, but Keith's found a better use for them. He takes the Alpha's hand and pulls him towards the nest. 

They tumble on to the soft pile. Keith languidly rests his arms over the Alpha's broad shoulders. Shiro drowns in the pools of violet staring up at him, half-lidded eyes so seductive with their dark lashes. He leans in and mouths at Keith's neck, inhaling, grunting. 

The Omega hums and purrs, his body trembles with desire. He latches on to the Alpha's scent gland, the musky aroma filling his senses. Shiro runs his hands down Keith's small frame and lifts his shirt, exploring his body, rubbing his thumb against his nipple. 

Keith removes his shirt and lies back, encouraging Shiro to caress his chest with his lips, gently sucking the rigid nipples, curling his tongue round puckered skin, biting them. The Omega's scent grows stronger with every draw of Shiro's hot mouth.

_Alpha_

_More_

Shiro tries to stay gentle, light touches and tender kisses, but his Alpha needs more. The Omega's scent is too strong for him to resist any longer. 

He snarls, ripping the rest of Keith's clothes. He's consumed by a feral urge, a need to take what he wants.

_MINE_

The violet eyes sparkle as Shiro tears open his own clothes, releasing himself, hard and hungry. Shiro's not the first Alpha Keith's been with but he's definitely the biggest. 

The Omega intends to keep this one. His scent, his body, it all feels right. 

_Take me_

Keith moans loudly as the Alpha spreads his thighs and buries his face in the Omega's crotch, delving his tongue deep inside, devouring his slick hole. He wraps his large hand round Keith's tensile cock. It's much smaller than Shiro's but just as firm and eager. 

The Omega bucks his hips, needing to feel _more_ , wanting the Alpha inside him. Shiro swaps his tongue for his fingers, reaching deeper, curving into the slick. His cock is painfully hard, but despite his urge to fuck the Omega he wants to play a bit longer. 

Shiro loves the sight of the Omega falling apart beneath him, his body begging for his thick fingers inside him. The Alpha licks along the shaft of Keith's cock, slipping the head between his wet lips. The Omega gasps as Shiro sucks the taut tip.

_Alpha_

_Please_

Keith grabs Shiro's hair, trying to keep him in place, wanting him to suck longer. The Alpha opens his mouth wide to let Keith push into his throat, easily taking him whole. Shiro wants to make him come so he can fuck him through his climax, prolonging the thrill. 

Keith's breathing increases as Shiro deep-throats him and drives his fingers faster and deeper into the Omega's grinding ass. An almost animalistic sound fills the room as Keith arches his back and comes, filling Shiro's throat and clenching round his fingers. 

The Alpha wastes no time. He swallows the warm seed and wipes his mouth, removes his fingers and flips Keith over on all fours. The Omega is still riding his orgasm, but instinctively presents his ass, _submitting_ to the Alpha. Shiro growls darkly, his eyes shaded. 

Grabbing hold of Keith's hips the Alpha rubs the tip of his heavy cock along the slick-coated rim. The Omega groans, over-sensitive but unable to resist. With a deep feral rumble Shiro thrusts his entire length inside, making Keith howl as he takes his size. 

Tears roll down the Omega's face at the sheer _stretch_ of the Alpha's pounding cock. Nothing could have prepared him for something so big. Shiro's _gone_ , lost in the hazy cloud of Keith's sugary sweet scent. His Alpha rough and feral as he fucks him long and hard. 

Keith's knees barely touch the ground as Shiro hoists him upright, still driving into him. He hooks his forearms under Keith's thighs and lifts so his knees are up by his chest. Shiro clasps his hands together, holding the Omega in place while he fucks him deeper. 

Keith's eyes roll back as he takes Shiro's relentless force. The Alpha can only focus on one thing. 

_Omega_

_Want_

_Mine_

He can feel the surge of his release creeping up, the sensation of Keith's hot slick, the friction of his stretched hole edging him closer. 

Keith can feel another orgasm building in his core. His hard cock bouncing off his stomach every time Shiro thrusts inside. The Alpha's strong grip keeps him pressed against his big warm chest. The Omega feels _secure_ in his Alpha's arms, filled and happy.

_Mine_

Shiro's eyes are glazed, his growl primordial. When the punch of his release hits he roars and sinks his teeth into the back of Keith's neck. The Omega screams at the pain, but knows this is Shiro laying claim to his body. His imprint ready for his next heat. 

Shiro releases Keith's legs but keeps hold of his torso while he milks his cock inside him. The feeling of Shiro's teeth embedded in his scent gland and his seed filling him up makes Keith desperate to come again. He starts jerking off but Shiro rips his hand away. 

The Omega whines, but his protest turns to pleasure as Shiro strokes him, dragging his large hand up and down Keith's strained erection. It doesn't take long for him to feel the familiar tensing in his belly as he spills out over Shiro's hand and his shaking thighs.

Not a word is spoken between them, just the sound of their breathing and a sigh of contentment when Shiro releases his bite. Exhausted, they lie down on the nest of clothes. Side by side, the big brawny Alpha and the smaller but _very determined_ Omega. 

The room is filled with their combined scent. A heady mix of syrup and musk. Violet eyes gaze brightly. The Omega is happy. All his efforts paid off. Shiro never stood a chance once Keith made his decision. He wanted _him_ , nobody else. 

_Alpha_

_Mine_

_Forever_

❤ 


End file.
